Mortal Kombat (2011): Modo Historia
Uno de los datos llamativos de Mortal Kombat (2011) es su modo historia, que, como los desarrolladores han comentado antes es "la historia más profunda de Mortal Kombat". Contiene spoilers, léase bajo su propio riesgo. Historia thumb|right|250px|Los eventos trascienden desde el Armageddon. El Armageddon está por venir, en algún lugar, yacen los cuerpos de aquellos kombatientes. Una lucha impresionante por la superioridad y la gloria personal acabó con todos. En lo alto de la pirámide de Argus, aún combaten el emperador Shao Kahn y el dios del trueno Raiden. Raiden está muy mal herido y Kahn posee aquel brillo de la flama de Blaze. Shao Kahn lanza a Raiden quien cae al suelo demasiado herido, Kahn se acerca a él preguntándo dónde están los Dioses Viejos y rie maliciosamente. Levanta a Raiden con sus manos y lo golpea varias veces al rostro, y finalmente lo lanza lejos donde el dios deja caer su amuleto que se rompe en varios pedazos. Kahn camina con superioridad hacia Raiden proclamando que empezó el Armageddon y vuelve a lanzar a Raiden. Raiden recoge los pedazos que quedan de su amuleto y ora con ellos, Kahn rié, lo ve y prepara su golpe final con su martillo. Las últimas palabras de Raiden son "debemos ganar". Y... thumb|right|250px|Raiden envía un mensaje al pasado antes de ser asesinado por Shao Kahn. Un mensaje se ha envíado a travéz del tiempo, pasando por los acontecimientos anteriores, llegando hasta el décimo torneo de Mortal Kombat donde, Raiden recibe extrañas visiones. Observa su amuleto y ve que se han creado pequeñas grietas. El torneo está por empezar. Los monjes se acercan. En el torneo están presentes Raiden, Liu Kang, el actor Johnny Cage, la teniente Sonya Blade, Cyrax, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han), Sektor y Nightwolf. Shang Tsung, junto a Baraka, Jade y Kitana les dan la bienvenida al torneo, donde no sólo combatirán por su supervivencia, sino por el destino de la Tierra. Es el décimo torneo, si Outworld gana, podrán invadir la Tierra. También se encuentran Scorpion y Quan Chi presentes. thumb|right|250px|Shang Tsung menciona que el reto final es, él mismo. Johnny Cage se interesa más en la dama de a lado, Sonya, que por el discurso del hechicero y se presenta ante ella aunque, Sonya no está interesada. Cage le menciona algunos filmes que ha participado con tal de asombrarla pero Sonya sólo está interesada en el sujeto que va pasando, Kano. Tsung sigue su discurso donde menciona que si derrotan a todos sus oponentes, el reto final será él mismo. Cage, de nuevo confiado, se burla mencionando que Tsung es viejo y que mejor le de el "cinturón" de una vez. Tsung aparece a lado de Cage en un instante ante su asombro y le dice que no juzge lo que ve y se aleja flotando mencionando el primer combate. thumb|right|250px|El primer combate es Johnny Cage contra Reptile. Shang Tsung menciona el primer combate estará Johnny Cage. Cage otra vez confiado, sube a la plataforma de combate preguntando quién será. Shang Tsung exclama ¡Reptile! y, una criatura invisible aparece ante todos y da un salto a la plataforma. Cage asombrado, le pregunta a Reptile quién es su agente y, comienza el combate. Johnny Cage vs Reptile Cage vence a Reptile y empieza a vanagloriarse mencionandole a cada combatiente que él mismo los derrotará pero, a Sonya la invitará a cenar. Shang Tsung menciona el segundo reto de Johnny y será Baraka. El Tarkata da un enorme salto a la plataforma. Cage se impresiona por el "maquillaje" de Baraka y se cuestiona si era en verdad necesario entonces Baraka saca sus enormes blades ante el asombro del actor. Baraka amenaza a Cage y empieza el combate. thumb|right|250px|Baraka muestra sus blades a Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage vs Baraka Al termino del combate, Cage le menciona al inconsciente Tarkata que él ama sus blades. Cage se acerca a Baraka quien se queja aún del dolor y le menciona que su productor debe conocerlo, que actualmente están produciendo "Tommy Scissorfists" y... Shang Tsung lo interrumpe para felicitarlo y exclama que lo "elimine". Johnny cree que es una broma que hace caso omiso hasta que el hechicero exclama que mate a su oponente. Cage voltea a ver a todos y nota sus caras serias, regresa a ver al hechicero y le dice que no va a matar a nadie. Tsung lo entiende. thumb|right|250px|Cage va en busca de Sonya pero se encuentra al Dios del Trueno en su camino. El hechicero da un anuncio que el torneo continuará más tarde y Cage se queda estupefacto preguntando si eso era todo. Viendo que así fue, irá en búsqueda de Sonya. Raiden se acerca a él y le dice que pelea bien. Cage lo mira agradeciéndole el cumplido y mencionando su "bonito sombrero". Entonces Liu Kang le pide que tenga más respeto puesto que Raiden en el Dios del Trueno y Protector del Reino de la Tierra. Cage no sabe que "roles" están interpretando pero que no cuenten con él ahora y se retira. Liu Kang se entromete en su camino mencionando que el torneo es más que una oportunidad para la gloria personal, que luchan por la supervivencia del Reino de la Tierra. Cage no entiende de lo que él está hablando. Raiden empieza a explicarle que él último oponente que Cage se enfrentó es un Tarkata, nació con esos blades. Baraka representa a Outworld, si Cage hubiera perdido, el emperador Shao Kahn hubiera estado un paso más cerca para absorber físicamente el reino de la Tierra. Cage sigue incrédulo y Raiden sigue explicándole. thumb|right|250px|Raiden está convencido que Johnny Cage es un héroe. Los Dioses Viejos crearon el torneo Mortal Kombat para darle al Reino de la Tierra la oportunidad de defenderse de ellos, pero si pierden ésta vez, Shao Kahn conquistará todo... "Dun Dun Dunn" - Cage hace un sonido dramático interrumpiendo la historia de Raiden para recordarles que él es un actor, él salva al mundo en las cámaras. Si ese "emperador" está en esos planes; llamen al ejército. Mientras, Cage tiene una cita con una rubiecita. Y se retira. Liu Kang le pregunta a Raiden qué es lo que él ve en Cage, a lo que responde que Cage es un héroe, sólo que éste no lo sabe aún. thumb|right|250px|Cage detiene a Sonya para que no ande por los lugares sin escolta. No lejos de allí, en un puente lujubre y solitario, se encuentra la teniente Sonya Blade tratando de comunicarse a su personal y mencionar que no es una isla donde se encuentra. Cage se acerca a ella mientras Blade reporta que "ellos" tienen a Jax y si ella no pelea en ese loco torneo podrían matarlo y que intentará... Cage la interrumpe diciendo que él es especialista en rescatar damicelas en apuros. Sonya se molesta por la presencia del actor y le pide que se aleje de ella ya que no tiene tiempo de actores, sino que está en muy serios problemas. Cage es difícil de deshacer y le dice que una chica como ella no debe están en un lugar tan raro sola. Sonya se retira pero Cage la sigue mencionando que no puede dejarla ir sin una escolta. Sonya lo golpea y le reitera que ella no necesita una escolta. Johnny Cage vs Sonya Blade thumb|right|250px|Kano lanza a Johnny Cage al vacío. Cage derrota a Sonya mencionando que no está mal para ser una "chica". Cage ofrece su mano para levantarse pero ella se rehúsa a aceptar. Entonces Cage sólo se alejará y la dejará en paz con sus problemas. Kano lo sorprende por la espalda y lanza a Cage fuera del puente. Kano ve a Sonya y le dice que Cage ya no la molestará, sino que ahora es su turno. Kano se va acercando a Sonya quien le pregunta al criminal si no es justo una pelea honesta a lo que él responde que no hace cosas justas y empieza a quemar a Sonya con su ojo láser. Abajo del puente se encuentra Cage quien alcanzó a sostenerse y no caer a su muerte. Sonya ve a Kano amenazándolo que las Fuerzas Especiales están en camino y que él no puede huir lejos. Kano le reitera que no está interesado en la supervivencia pero que ella y su compañero morirán allí. Cage da un salto de vuelta a la superficie del puente y le pide que se aleje de la dama. Los fans creen que los movimientos de Johnny son sólo efectos especiales, pero la verdad es que; él es el efecto especial. thumb|250px|Johnny Cage se enfrenta a Kano. Johnny Cage vs Kano Al derrotar a Kano, Cage va en rescate de Sonya quien le agradece, entonces Cage le pregunta que quién era ese tipo y vuelte a ofrecer su mano, esta vez ella acepta y le explica que su nombre es Kano, un informante de una organización llamada Black Dragon, grandes vendedores de armas clandestinas. Antes él era el líder y muchos de los oficiales han muerto por su culpa. Cage se pregunta que si entonces ese no era un vestuario el que lleva puesto Sonya, sino que en verdad es una militar. Entonces las piezas se van uniendo y Cage se entera de que las palabras de Raiden eran todas ciertas, pero Sonya no sabe de lo que está hablando. Ambos miras estupefactos que Kano ha huído pero no estará lejos. Ella le dice al actor que necesita esperar a las Fuerzas y que aprecia su ayuda, pero ahora necesita hacer las cosas sola, su compañero está atrapado en algún lugar de la isla y necesita encontrarlo y; se retira. Sonya vs Sub-Zero thumb|Sonya encontra su companero Jax Sonya aparece en el torneo con una idea fija, encontrar a su compañero el sargento Jax, Sonya sospecha que ha sido capturado por Shang Tsung, el capitulo comienza con Sonya buscando en las mazmorras, allí en una celda le encuentra en muy mal estado. De pronto aparece Shang Tsung con su escolta, despues de intercambiar unas palabras, Shang Tsung hace luchar a Sonya con el hombre de hielo, Sub-Zero. Sonya vs Raiden Después de derrotar a Sub-Zero, aparece Raiden, que intentar hacer ver a Sonya que la verdadera finalidad de que este allí es luchar contra el mal, y ya en aspecto más secundario salvar a su compañero Jax, visto la negación de Sonya, Raiden la hace luchar contra el mismo. Sonya acaba ganando a Raiden, entonces aprovechando esto Raiden con un truco despista a Shang Tsung, esto hace que le de tiempo a Sonya a rescatar a su compañero Jax. Y se ve que el combate era una patraña para despistar a Shang Tsung. Sonya vs Kitana/Jade Sonya y Jax escapan por el puente del castillo, Jax esta muy mal herido, en la huida se encuentran con Kitana y Jade, que son enviadas por Shao Kan para entorpecer su huida. Sonya deberá luchar contra las dos y las acaba derrotando. Sonya vs Kano Por último, Sonya se encuentra con su peor pesadilla, Kano. El ser que ha estado buscando tanto en la tierra como en el inframundo, aquí deberá verse las caras en un combate final. Después de derrotar a Kano, Jax y Sonya se ven salvados, contactan con su grupo de fuerzas especiales de rescate, pero el transporte aereo es derribado y comprenden que la lucha para ellos dos no ha acabado. Scorpion vs Kung Lao El tercer capitulo comienza con Shang Tsung presentando a Scorpion y luego Raiden tiene una vision proveniente de Mortal Kombat 2 en la que Kung Lao esta peleando contra Baraka, de ahi Raiden reconoce al guardia que esta cerca y se da cuenta que es Kung Lao disfrazado de unos de los guardias de Shang Tsung, Raiden le dice que no pelee pero Kung Lao no le hace caso y comienza a quitarse el traje de guardia y de ahi Liu Kang lo reconoce, Kung Lao decide pelear contra Scorpion mientras que este exige pelear con Sub-Zero pero tiene que pelear con Kung Lao mientras que este le dice: Te arrepentiras tu tambien. Scorpion vs Nightwolf Kung Lao esta en el piso, Liu Kang y Raiden van a ayudarlo y Raiden le dice que escuche a sus mayores, Scorpion le sigue exigiendo a Shang Tsung pelear contra Sub-Zero y Raiden tiene una vision en la que Sub-Zero es asesinado por Scorpion y este renace como Noob Saibot, Tsung le dice a Scorpion:'' no exigiras nada, ¡Largo!. Nightwolf aparece y le dice: ''tu odio esta fuera de lugar. y Scorpion le contesta: ¿que sabras tu de mi pasado?, Nightwolf lo desafia y comienza la pelea. Scorpion vs Cyrax/Sektor Luego de pelar contra Nightwolf, Scorpion le dice a Shang Tsung: mal gastas mi tiempo, brujo, Quan Chi le dice: controlate, Scorpion. Tsung le dice a Scorpion su pelea con Sub-Zero esta a punto de llegar luego aparece Raiden y le dice: Scorpion, entiendo tu deseo por vengarte pero Nightwolf tiene razon, existen otras formas de hallar la paz. Scorpion le contesta: ¡Sub-Zero merece morir!. Raiden le dice: derrotalo pero no lo mates, temo que su muerte daria a un enemigo mas temible. Raiden promete resucitar a los Shirai Ryu y Scorpion promete no matar a Sub-Zero , al llegar al Palace Gates del hechicero, le toca pelear contra Sektor y Cyrax. Scorpion vs Sub-Zero Despues de la derrota de Sektor y Cyrax, Sub-Zero entra al palacio y Scorpion al ver de nuevo a su viejo rival, le dice: ¡tu!. Scorpion teletransporta a Sub-Zero al Netherrealm y comienza la pelea entre ambos rivales. luego de vencer a Sub-Zero aparece Quan-Chi y le pide que lo mate pero Scorpion no quiere asi que Quan-Chi le muestra una imagen de un asesinato que nunca ocurrio de acuerdo a lo que realmente paso, en la imagen muestra a Sub-Zero y a los Lin Kuei asesinando a los habitantes del lugar donde Scorpion vivia, en una de las imagenes muestra a Sub-Zero matando a la esposa y al hijo de Scorpion, Scorpion grita: ¡NO! y mata a Sub-Zero, luego regresa al Palacio de Shang Tsung y sostiene el craneo de su rival y lo deja caer mientras que Cyrax jura vengarse de Scorpion. . Cyrax vs Sheeva Caminando solo in The Pit I se topa con Sheeva y Baraka, quienes lo quieren enfrentar, primero pelea contra Sheeva. Cyrax vs Baraka Seguido, Baraka enfrenta a Cyrax, este se burla de él porque perdió contra un actor de cine (Johnny Cage) y comienzan la pelea. Cyrax vs Johnny Cage Al día siguiente, Shang Tsung escoge a Cyrax para que pelee contra Johnny Cage. Luego de la pelea, Raiden habla con Cyrax sobre lo de la automatización dejándolo en duda. Cyrax vs Sektor Cyrax, estando solo y pensando lo de la automatización en los jardines de Shang Tsung, se encuentra con Sektor, con quien comienza una fuerte discusión de porque no mató a Johnny Cage cuando lo derroto y terminan peleando. Al final de la pelea, Cyrax decide desertar a los Lin Kuei Ya en el salón de actos con todos los luchadores presentes, Shang Tsung habla: -Combatientes! Os presento a la última creación de Shao Kahn, él son muchos guerreros en uno, sus almas se fundieron en un solo ser, he aqui......Ermac, este hace unos bonitos trucos de magia mientras todos los asistentes se miran y Kano sonrie. Raiden: - Ten cuidado Liu Kang, es diferente a lo que te has enfrentado hasta ahora. Shang Tsung: . Liu Kang!, Tu eres el último representante del Reino de la Tierra que queda en esta parte final del torneo. Liu Kang: - Estoy listo! Ermac:- Nosotros somos muchos, tu uno solo, nosotros te destruiremos. Liu Kang vs Ermac Liu Kang gana, este advierte: -El Reino de la tierra no caerá en las manos de tu amo (refiriendose a Shang Tsung). Kitana se acerca a Shang Tsung y dice: -Él es una amenaza mayor de lo que esperabamos, voy a asegurarme que no llegue al último desafio. (Shang Tsung asiente con la cabeza). Ya fuera de Palacio, Raiden habla con Liu Kang : -Recuerda las enseñanzas de Bo' Rai Cho. Para que mi visión se haga realidad no debes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen. Liu Kang:- Tus visiones, que las causan? Raiden: - Mi futuro me las envia, quizas para asegurar algún resultado. Liu Kang:- ...O para prevenir. En este momento Raiden tiene una visión. Raiden: - Él debe ganar, son las últimas palabras que digo antes de morir, yo creo que tu debes ganar Liu Kang. Este amuleto fue forjado por los dioses ancianos. Se agrietó en el presente después de mi primera visión. Si escogemos sabiamente, el futuro estará asegurado y se curaran sus grietas. Liu Kang: - Confio en que tomarás la decisión correcta. Raiden: - Debemos creer en los dioses ancianos, Liu Kang. (en este momento Raiden desaparece dejando a Liu Kang solo). En este momento aparece Kitana que ataca a Liu Kang sin mediar palabra, Liu Kang sin problemas para todos sus ataques y dice: - Eres buena, enseñame más. Kitana responde: -No me subestimes, Shaolin. y pelean..... Liu Kang vs Kitana Después de que Liu Kang gane Kitana, ella le dice - ¡Hazlo! a lo cual Liu Kang le dice - ¿El que? Kitana vuelve a responder-¡Matame! Liu Kang:-¿Por que iba a hacerlo? Ella le dice que debe hacerlo por que le a fallado a su emperador y su padre Shao Khan, Liu Kang con gran sorpresa le dice- Shao Kang es tu padre?, Kitana: -Le he deshonrado debes matarme!. Liu Kang explica que nunca se encontraron (vamos a que aquella lucha es como si no hubiera tenido lugar), así pues no has deshorrado a nadie. Por último Liu Kang se levanta y se da media vuelta y cuando se va a ir se vuelve por última vez y le dice -Espero que nos veamos otra vez...... en otras circunstancias. Salen por la puerta de la sala principal Liu Kang, y guardando su espalda Kung Lao y Raiden, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los participantes entre ellos Kitana, Sonya, Jax y el propio Shang Tsung. Ya en el centro de sala Shang Tsung dice: -Kombatientes solo queda un guerrero de la tierra, el Shaolin....Liu Kang el destino de la tierra esta en tus manos, Shang Tsung: ¿Está preparado para soportar una carga tan pesada?, El destino de la tierra esta en sus manos, anuncia que su oponente será......Scorpion, a lo cual Liu Kang valientemente dice: -No te temo demonio!!! pero.....Shang Tsung dice:-y a su lado el brujo Quan Chi! (este aparace de un aro verdoso mágico) Por último Scorpion dice: has perdido! Liu Kang vs Scorpion/Quan Chi Ya derrotados los dos esbirros de Shang Tsung, Liu Kang comenta: -Como te dije, no te tengo miedo. Me das lastima. (Mirada desafiadora de Shang Tsung). Después Liu Kang se acerca a Raiden, este último le dice: -Lo has hecho muy bien, pero el torneo no ha terminado. Liu Kang:- ¡Goro! Johnny Cage a Sonya: -¿Que es un Goro? (Sonya hace un gesto de no saberlo). Se escucha la voz de Shang Tsung:- Han pasado los años desde que un guerrero de la tierra ha avanzado hasta este punto. Pero el actual campeón va mucho más allá de su capacidad. (Liu Kang suspira). Shang Tsung: - A la guarida! (este mueve la mano y en los pies de Liu Kang se forma un aro mágico que absorve al pobre Liu), este cae de espaldas en un sitio mugriento, se levanta medio desorientado. Aparece Goro: - No me esperaba luchar en este torneo, pero por fin los Shaolin producen un guerrero digno de un Shokan. Liu Kang: - Yo sé quien eres! Estoy listo! Goro:- Te daréuna muerte de guerrero. Liu Kang vs Goro Con Goro derrotado llaciendo en el suelo, Liu Kang le hace una reverencia de respeto. Se abre un aro mágico detrás de él que lo devuelve a Palacio. Ya en palacio Shang Tsung se levanta de su trono. Liu Kang dice: Shang Tsung es la batalla final, enfrentate a mi en Mortal Kombat! Shang Tsung: Que así sea! Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung Así Liu Kang se convierte en un heroe.(Detras de escenas:Liu Kang.-''Esto fue Facil.) '''shang stung pacta este combateJax vs Baraka ' Jax vs Johnny Cage Jax vs Jade Jax vs Sheeva Smoke vs Kitana Smoke vs Kano Smoke vs Reptile/Shang Tsung (transformado en el viejo Sub-Zero) Smoke vs Sektor Sub-Zero vs Cyrax Sub-Zero vs Ermac (Antes de esta pelea por poco muere Jax) Sub-Zero vs Reptile Sub-Zero vs Scorpion Kitana aprece en Wastelands discutiendo con Jade y Kitana le dice que ella no es una niña y Jade le responde"Hablaremos luego, y espero que me escuches" Kitana vs Smoke/Johnny Cage Luego de que Jade se va Furiosa porque Kitana no la esucha, aparece Raiden pidiendo una "Audiencia con la Princesa" a lo que Kitana le responde "Como se Atreven?" Johnny interviene y dice "Oye monada, no queremos pelear" y Smoke sale mas atras "Pero lo Haremos" en ese momento, Kitana dice "Os enseñare el Respeto" y comienza el Kombate. Kitana vs Jade Luego de que Kitana acabara con Johnny Cage y con Smoke, Raiden le dice unas palabras, a lo que Kitana solo escucha atentamente, Raiden le dice que valla a los Flesh Pit de Shang Tsung. Kitana va caminando por el Living Forest cuando Jade la detiene siguiendo las órdenes del emperador de no dejarla pasar. Kitana la vence en combate y continúa su camino. Kitana vs Mileena Al llegar a los Flesh Pits, Kitana comienza a observar los contenedores, hasta que se encuentra uno en donde hay una "cosa" parecida a Mileena, Kitana solo ignora eso y se acerca a una de las "Camas" que hay en el Lugar, encontrandoce a la verdadera Mileena, quien estaba aparentemente dormida. Cuando Kitana la ve, exclama "Se parece...A MI!" luego de eso, Mileena abre los ojos, y con su peculiar voz dice "Hermana" ante esto, Kitana se aleja, y Mileena se levanta, luego de eso, Mileena continua "Tan Bella, Tan Hermosa, Tan Triste y Sola, Ven, estrechemos los Lazos Familiares", Kitana solo la mira y dice "Tu no eres mi Familia! Eres un Monstro!" alli comienza la Pelea entre ambas. Kitana vs Shang Tsung Cuando Kitana acaba con Mileena, Shang Tsung aparece y habla con ella, Kitana se molesta al saber que Shang Tsung esta jugando con su ADN, creando replicas horrorosas, Kitana le dice que lo arrastrara de la barba hasta Shao Khan, alli ambos comienzan a Pelear. Luego de que Kitana vence a Shang Tsung esta lo lleva a donde Shao Khan, justo como habia dicho, luego de eso, ella le dice a Shao Khan todo lo que paso con Mileena y en los Flesh Pits, a lo que Shao Khan responde con un "Bien Hecho" a las acciones de Shang Tsung, Kitana, anonadada le comienza a reclamar a Shao Khan, y este le dice "Yo no soy Tu Padre, soy tu Emperador!, ahora, Llevensela a la Torre! Recibira un Castigo Ejemplar!" cuando Shao Khan dice esas palabras, dos Tarkatas se llevan a Kitana al "Evil Monastery". Al fondo se escucha como Shao Khan dice "Ahora, Hechicero, Traeme a mi hija, Mileena" Jade '''vs Baraka[[Archivo:Jade_Story_2.jpg|thumb|224px|Jade Vs Baraka ]] ' Jade descubre que ha "Cometido un Error" y ahora debe "Enmendarlo", por ende, se va al "Evil Monastery" siguiendo los pasos de los Tarkatas. Cuando esta apunto de llegar, que va por la Armeria, se encuentra con Baraka, que le niega la entrada, puesto que el sabe que ella va a ir a ayudar a Kitana. Jade se enfurece y ambos comienzan a Pelear 'Jade vs Sheeva[[Archivo:Jade_vs_Sheeva.jpg|thumb|210px|Jade vs Sheeva]] ' Cuando Jade acaba con Baraka, exclama "Demaciado Facil" y continua su camino, cuando llega a el sitio en donde tienen a Kitana, se escucha como Sheeva habla con Kitana "Si no te hubieses Deshorado...", Jade interrumpe y Sheeva, ahora mirando a Jade, dice "Aqui no puede entrar Nadie!" y Jade le contesta "Pues com vez, Ya estoy aqui" Sheeva se enoja y dice "Kitana debe morir para recuperar su Honor" y antes de comenzar a pelear, Jade exclama "Eso no es Honor, Shokan". 'Jade vs Mileena[[Archivo:Jade_vs_Mileena.jpg|thumb|198px|Jade Encontrada con Mileena ]]' Luego de que Jade acabara con Sheeva, se acerca a ayudar a Kitana, mientras que esta dice "Yo lo..." y Jade la interrumpe "Yo tambien" cuando Jade intenta seguir con su tarea de rescatarla, se escucha afuera "Que no Escape!" Kitana le dice a Jade que se valla, y que busque la Ayuda de Raiden, Jade acepta de mala gana y se va. Cuando porfin esta afuera del Evil Monastery, exclama "Creo que he Despistado a mis Perseguidores" pero, aparece Mileena desde uno de sus Portales Rosados, sonriendo y exclamando "Otros Persiguen, Yo encuentro" Jade se queda sorprendida por la apariencia de Mileena, ya que es igual a Kitana. Mileena sigue burlandoce de ella, diciendo "Ven conmigo, debemos hacerle una Fiesta a mi Hermana... Nos va a Dejar" y ambas comiezan a Kombatir 'Jade' vs' Smoke[[Archivo:Jade_&_Smoke.jpg|thumb|192px|Jade explicandole a Smoke que esa "No es Kitana"]]''' Cuando Jade acaba con Mileena, esta dice "Yo soy mas Hermana de Kitana que TU!", en ese momento aparecen Raiden, Smoke, Liu Kang, Kung Lao & Johnny Cage. Cuando Smoke ve a "Kitana", que en realidad era Mileena, en el suelo, dice "Kitana se vuelve contra Shao Khan y tu la atacas?", Jade apenas tiene tiempo de responder con un "Ella no es.." y es interrumpida por Raiden, que sostiene a Liu Kang y dice "Smoke, ella no es Kitana!" pero Smoke hace de Oidos Sordos y se enfrenta a Jade. Kung Lao vs Noob Saibot Kung Lao vs Goro Kung Lao vs Shang Tsung/Quan Chi Kung Lao vs Kintaro (Muere despues de esta pelea) Liu Kang vs Shao Kahn Stryker vs Reptile Stryker vs Mileena Stryker vs Kintaro Stryker vs Ermac Kabal vs Kano Kabal vs Mileena/Noob Saibot Kabal vs Cyber Sub-Zero Kabal vs Sheeva Cyber Sub-Zero vs Sektor Cyber Sub-Zero vs Kintaro and Goro Cyber Sub-Zero vs Ermac Cyber Sub-Zero vs Noob Saibot Nightwolf vs Quan Chi Nightwolf vs Cyrax Nightwolf vs Sektor Nightwolf vs Sindel Raiden vs Scorpion Raiden vs Zombie Jax/Zombie Stryker/Zombie Kabal Raiden vs Zombie Kitana/Zombie Nightwolf/Zombie Kung Lao Raiden vs Liu Kang Raiden vs Shao Kahn Categoría:Plantillas Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Historial de Personajes Categoría:MK9